Amai Shoossetsu
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Eles eram sua família. Os Uchiha a acolheram quando ela não tinha mais ninguém. Eles lhe deram apoio e atenção e nunca deixaram de cuidar de seu bem estar. Ela estava grata, mas algo mudou no seu coração em relação a ele, o prodígio. P/Sara. NOVO CAP ON!
1. Capítulo I : Katakuna

「**Amai Shoossetsu**」

｡

_Dedicada à Sara_

｡

｡

**Capítulo I : Katakuna**

｡

｡

O professor continuava a falar e ela não prestava nenhuma atenção sequer. Seus pensamentos estavam longe, e... bem, ela já sabia aquela matéria mesmo. Deixando sua mão livre, ela começou a escrever no papel que pertencia a seu caderno. Porém, logo o professor percebeu seu devaneio, e não deixou por aí.

- Srta. Haruno, gostaria de responder a pergunta para a classe?

Repentinamente ela foi tirada de sua mente e olhou para o professor, sorrindo gentilmente.

- É claro que sim, Sr. Gibbs. Lord Byron foi um dos escritores da segunda parte do Romantismo, que se caracterizava pelos sentimentos ligados a morte. Ainda hoje sofremos fortes influências do modo trágico e deprimente com que Byron escrevia. Os góticos são um bom exemplo disso. O byronismo se espalhou pela Europa rapidamente, e Byron se tornou extremamente conhecido, assim como seus casos bissexuais e sua vida perfeita, onde se trabalhava pouco, mas vivia-se com felicidade, a bohemia. – terminando de falar, a garota tirou algumas mechas de seu cabelo róseo de seu rosto, para poder observar melhor a expressão exasperada que traçava a face de seu professor de Literatura Européia.

Ela pigarreou, tentando fazer com seu professor voltasse à vida.

- Foi o suficiente, Sr. Gibbs? –o tom de sarcasmo não foi implícito para os outros alunos, assim como não foi para o professor. Porém, ele resolveu parar de mexer com a... CDF da turma.

- Perfeitamente, Srta. Haruno. Vejo que não é à toa que seus testes sempre são A+. –ela sorriu maldosamente para ele.

- Modéstia a sua, Professor. –e a sineta bateu, impedindo que o professor dissesse algo mais para encabulá-lo.

- Bom fim de semana, Sr. Gibbs. –dizendo isso ela saiu da sala, se encaminhando para a frente do prédio para poder se despedir dos amigos e ir para o trabalho.

E falando em trabalho... hoje seria um longo dia. Os Uchihas estavam dando uma festa e ela seria obrigada a participar. Bem, ela vivia na mesma casa, era impossível escapar daquilo.

'Ah... ótimo.', ela grunhiu para si mesma pensando na agenda cheia que Mikoto haveria lhe agendado. Um traço de sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios e seus olhos se tornaram gentis. Mikoto era bondosa por te-la criado todos esses anos.

Vendo o lampejo de cabelo cor de trigo de seu melhor amigo, ela correu para onde seu grupo estava.

- Sakura-chan!! Pensei que nunca fosse chegar! –o louro se jogou contra ela, abraçando-a apertado.

- Naruto... Não... respirar. –ela disse entre tentativas frustradas de pegar oxigênio.

- Oh... desculpe. –ele disse a soltando e ela puxou desesperadamente o ar.

- Tudo bem. –ela disse com a voz fraca. Olhando para o lado viu o Uchiha chegando. Ele não compartilhava da mesma empatia por ela que ela por ele. Por quê? Você estaria se perguntando. É muito simples. Ele era o caçula mimado dos Uchiha antes que ela aparecesse. Para ele, ela roubou-lhe a atenção, o amor de seus pais. Embora ele ainda quisesse superar seu irmão e ganhar o amor de seu pai, ao qual ele nunca teve.

- Dobe... –o garoto de cabelos negros falou, fazendo com que o loiro focasse sua atenção nele.

Ela pôde vê-lo olhar em sua direção com um olhar de escárnio. Olhar cujo ela desprezava.

- Teme!! –Naruto gritou, sorrindo para seu outro melhor amigo.

- Acho melhor eu ir indo, Naruto. –ela disse olhando um pouco triste.

- Mas já, Sakura-chan?! Os outros ainda nem chegaram... e, você acabou de sair da aula... –ela teve de interrompê-lo.

- Eu sei, Naruto. Mas, eu preciso. –Naruto sabia o porquê, e era algo que ela não gostava de falar e, mesmo sendo um idiota, ele sabia que a magoaria se ele tocasse nesse assunto agora.

- Tudo bem então, Sakura-chan. A gente te liga para marcar algo, ta?! –ela sorriu do jeito alegre com que ele falou.

- Claro que sim, Naruto. –e se virando ela começou a sair, até que tornou a se voltar para eles. – Ja ne, Naruto-kun! –a voz era doce e ela sorriu gentilmente na direção do loiro que a respondeu com seu 'até logo'. Depois, mesmo relutante, ela se virou para o garoto de cabelos negros que estava ao lado de seu melhor amigo. Fechando a cara, ela o olhou. – Ja ne, Sasuke-san. –a voz dela saiu fria e o Uchiha apenas a olhou com indiferença.

Não esperando por uma resposta dele, ela se virou e continuou andando portão afora, não se voltando nenhuma vez para trás. Continuou andando até que seus olhos captaram uma BMW preta. O vidro se abaixou quando ela passou por perto e ela pôde ver o outro irmão, o prodígio da família Uchiha, na direção.

- Olá, Sakura! –ele a saudou tão alegremente que ela foi obrigada a rir.

- Olá, Itachi-san. –ela o saudou respeitosamente, como ela fazia com o Sasuke.

- Corte essa de '-san', Sakura. –ele disse, desgostoso. –Sempre te chamo pelo seu primeiro nome... vou achar que você não gosta de mim... –ele fez um beiço que ela foi obrigada a desviar o olhar para não cair na gargalhada com sua expressão de cachorro sem dono. – Assim vou achar que você só gosta da Okaa-san. –ela sorriu gentilmente para ele, mostrando-lhe a língua de forma brincalhona no minuto seguinte.

- Talvez eu só goste dela, Itachi.

'-san', ela pensou.

- Você pensou no sufixo, não é, Sakura? –ele tornou a fazer a mesma expressão de antes, fazendo-a corar, ele riu baixinho. –Eu sei que você gosta de mim. –ele beijou-lhe a face e ela ruborizou mais, fazendo-o sorrir verdadeiramente.

- Uchihas. –ela disse, revirando os olhos enquanto mantinha um sorriso amável no rosto; Itachi era tão mais gentil que o Sasuke.

- Certo, agora entre. –ela arregalou os olhos, tomada desprevenida pelo que ele a mandava.

- Iie, Itachi. –ela disse, chacoalhando a cabeça para enfatizar seu ponto. Ele apenas suspirou pela teimosia dela.

- Okaa-san mandou-me vir te buscar, Sakura. –ele abriu a porta do passageiro para que ela entrasse, mesmo assim ela se manteve do lado de fora. Ele a encarou, carrancudo. –Entre. –suspirando derrotada, ela entrou e fechou a porta.

- Você sabe que se Sasuke-san ver... ele não vai gostar nada, ne? –ele apenas sorriu para ela.

- Nada de sufixos em minha frente, Sakura. –ela o encarou, desaprovadora. –E... não ligo para que meu irmão pensa ou não. Isso não tem nada a ver com ele. –ela continuou a fitá-lo.

- Mas terá se ele ver. – ela disse baixo, mas Itachi pôde ouvi-la. Ele lançou um olhar divertido para ela e o carro arrancou, deixando o colégio para longe.

Alguns minutos passaram em um silêncio desconfortável. Sakura lançou a ele um olhar, mordendo os lábios inferiores para se impedir de falar aquilo que havia pensado. Itachi percebeu o olhar dela e encostou no acostamento.

- Certo, Sakura... Ponha para fora. –ele disse, olhando-a atentamente. Ela tornou a morder os lábios, desconfortável com a situação. Ele suspirou e pegou o queixo dela com uma mão, levantando seu rosto e forçando-a a encará-lo.

- Fale. –ela suspirou pesarosamente.

- Tem algo mais, não é? –ela perguntou, incerta do que dizia. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, pensando se devia ou não contá-la do que realmente a ordem era. Se livrando da mão dele, ela o encarou com um olhar de censura.

- Se você não falar o que é agora, Uchiha Itachi, vou pensar que é algo ruim... muito ruim! –ele a olhou por um instante antes de cair em gargalhadas. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, irritada pela reação dele.

- O que é, agora? –ele sorriu para ela, mais um sorriso verdadeiro. Só na presença dele ele podia sorrir assim.

- Você me chamou de Uchiha Itachi. –ela ergueu a outra sobrancelha, mais irritada ainda.

- Bota pra fora, Uchiha. –ele congelou e voltou o olhar para ela.

- Você vai participar do baile. –ela o olhou, confusa.

- Eu sei disso. –ela disse, numa voz de 'essa é a coisa mais óbvia do mundo'; ele apenas acenou negativamente.

- Não desse jeito. –a voz dele tinha saído baixa, mas ela pôde ouvi-lo.

Debateu consigo mesma por alguns instantes se aquilo era ou não um sonho, depois de alguns segundos, a ficha caiu.

- COMO ASSIM, UCHIHA?! –gritou exasperada. Odiava festas e, se não fosse por trabalho, ela as evitava ao máximo, quando conseguia escapar das garotas.

- Acalme-se. –ele disse, suspirando profundamente. Seu semblante era belo, como o de um modelo saído de uma capa de revistas de moda. Porém, as olheiras que eram visíveis abaixo de seus lindos olhos negros demonstrava o estado físico e psicológico em que ele estava.

Ela apenas o encarou, incapaz de dizer algo mais. Aquele rapaz sempre lhe intrigara de uma maneira que nenhuma outra pessoa conseguia. Ela não conseguia compreender o que ele estava falando. Numa expressão fervorosa, ela puxou sua camisa, a face dele aproximando-se repentinamente da dela, os lábios a meros centímetros.

- Sobre o que é o baile, Uchiha? –ela sussurrou a ele, seus olhos se fitando. Os delas numa expressão desafiadora; os dele num tom gentil, amoroso. A mão dele acaricia sua face e ela arregala os olhos, a respiração se perdendo.

- Seu aniversário de 18 anos está chegando... –ele disse. Ela olhou-o, não compreendendo as palavras dele.

- E o quê, Uchiha? –perguntou, de certa forma irritada.

- Há algo que seus pais deixaram no testamento deles que será promovido nesse baile.

｡

**Fim do Capítulo I**

｡

**Amai Shoossetsu: Doce Romance  
**

**Katakuna: Teimosia**

｡

｡

**N/A: **Oie gente! XD

Eu sei que tenho vááááárias fics pendentes, mas essa fic vai ser rápida, e eu gostei da idéia dela.

Bem, Kunoichi Perturbada está com previsão para no essa semana ser lançado o próximo capítulo. No máximo, NO MÁXIMO, na próxima semana!

Sim!

Essa fanfic é de todo coração para uma pessoa totalmente especial para mim, minha irmã de coração, Sara!

お誕生日おめでとう

**Omedetou Gozaimasu!**

**:D  
**

**Hyappi basudee tsu yuu  
Hyappi basudee tsu yuu  
Hyappi basudee jiaa Belle  
Hyappi basudee tsu yuu**

Sara tá mais velhinha ;D

Agora vou poder me usar mais de vc -q

akopskapsko

Certo, gente.

Vou tentar escrever minhas fics o mais rápido possível n_n

Kunoichi Perturbada é que vai ser atualizada primeiro, sendo essa a segunda mais importante (eu acho ._.')

-q

Amo vcs!

Mandem reviews!

**. Sayu Koishimoto .  
**

_02-03-2009_

▬ **SUPER IMPORTANTE P.S. **▬

► Revelado algumas frases do próximo capítulo de Kunoichi Perturbada ◄

" Uma assassina "

"Eu mesma fiz-me o que sou."

"Eu me matei..."

:D


	2. Capítulo II : Kioku

「**Amai Shoossetsu**」

｡

_Dedicada à Sara_

｡

｡

**Capítulo II : Kioku  
**

｡

｡

Ela podia ouvir a música tocando pela porta entreaberta. Suas pequenas mãos abriram-na e ela andou silenciosamente até o topo da escada, podendo em fim ver a festa. Eram tantas pessoas vestidas tão lindamente. Sorrindo, dançando, conversando.

Passeou seus inocentes olhos esmeraldas pelo salão, enfim avistando seus pais. Eles estavam divinos. Sua mãe usava um lindo vestido pérola com alguns detalhes em um rosa claro. Os cabelos róseos estavam presos em um coque bem feito, uma luva branca em suas mãos e seus olhos azulados mostravam uma presença de espírito incrível. Do lado de sua mãe, estava seu pai. Trajava um smoking azul petróleo, os cabelos negros arrumados e os olhos castanho claros com sua expressão divertida.

Ela sorriu ao vê-los. Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que eles estiveram em casa... passando um tempo com ela. Ela, mesmo pequena, sabia que eles eram pessoas ocupadas. Porém, sua mãe sempre achava um jeito de ir vê-la, nem que por alguns instantes, enquanto seu pai não podia. Ele apenas telefonava, e vez ou outra vinha visita-la.

Aquele lugar era solitário, mas ela não se importava. Porque ela sabia que eles sempre voltariam para busca-la.

Seus olhos curiosos focaram-se na figura com que seus pais conversavam. Era uma bela mulher, um vestido preto que lhe caía bem. Seus olhos eram de um azul petróleo, seus cabelos eram preto azulado, aos quais ela também mantinha em um coque bem feito. Do lado dela havia um homem. Smoking preto, cabelos pretos e olhos também negros. Os olhos dele mostravam uma rigidez que a fez tremer, talvez de medo.

Foi quando ela o viu.

Ele caminhava para sua mãe, sendo seguido por uma orla de garotas. Seus cabelos, compridos, estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Seus olhos eram negros, mas algo nele a fazia querer conhece-lo mais.

Quando ele chegou na mulher que falava com sua mãe, sussurrou algo para ela, esta riu, cochichando algo para ele em retorno e voltando a conversar.

Ela não conseguia tirar seus olhos dele.

Ele tinha feições bonitas, mas ela só queria ver como os olhos dele seriam... que sensação eles a passariam.

Foi então que ele virou a cabeça para a direção em que ela se escondia.

Uma curiosidade nos olhos dele.

Ela o encarou por algum tempo, presa na imensidão que ele era.

Até que se virou e correu para a porta, desaparecendo e deixando um garoto enervado.

Ninguém nunca despertara tal sensação nele com apenas um olhar.

｡｡｡

_BEEP_

_BEEP BEEP_

_BEEP BEEP BE... CRASH_

Ela grunhiu, afundando a cabeça nos travesseiros enquanto no chão, próxima a parede, estavam os pedaços de mais um despertador.

Ela não queria se levantar e ter de ser arrastada para cabeleireiros e lojas para comprar as coisas para a festa ou para se arrumar.

Ela nem queria a festa!

Sentindo-se levar por uma onda de nostalgia, ela se viu novamente com 14 anos, beirando os 15.

Sua festa de debutantes.

｡｡｡

**Flashback**

｡｡｡

- Vamos, Sak-chan... por favor, só uma festinha de debutantes, querida. –a mulher de longos cabelos negros, assim como a cor de seus olhos, pedia para a figura sentada numa poltrona com um livro nas mãos. Esta tinha o cabelo rosa.

- Não. –respondeu sem pensar.

- Mas, Saky... –a mulher grunhiu. A garota suspirou, abaixando o livro e fixando seus orbes esmeraldas nos negros da outra.

- Mikoto-san... –ela começou, a mulher que estava sorrindo por finalmente ter conseguido alguma ação da garota, parou de sorrir.

- Sem o 'san', querida. –a garota tornou a suspirar.

- Mikoto... –a mulher tornou a sorrir e a garota revirou os olhos. – Escute... sei que era seu sonho ter uma menina, mas...

A porta foi aberta, interrompendo seu raciocínio. Por esta entrou Itachi, com toda sua compostura.

- Okaa-san!! –ele sorriu para a mãe. – Sakura. –deu um novo sorriso, dessa vez para a garota.

- Itachi-kun! –Mikoto sorriu para o filho, enquanto Sakura tinha um olhar cético.

- E então, Sakura... Você já tem alguém para ser seu par no seu baile de debutantes? –ele perguntou, Sakura estreitou os olhos.

- Não terei baile de debutantes. –ela grunhiu, irritada com tudo aquilo.

- Você ficaria linda... –ele disse, ela apenas o ignorou, voltando a ler seu livro. Ele trocou um olhar com a mãe que parecia desapontada, e se virou para sair. – Adoraria te ver num vestido como naquele de 9 anos atrás... você sempre foi uma flor. –ele disse antes de sair, atraindo a atenção da garota, que soltou o livro em cima da mesa e se virou para ir para o jardim.

- Pode organizar a festa, Mikoto. –disse, retirando-se. A mulher deu pulinhos de alegria, o amor daqueles dois era tão perfeito!

｡｡｡

Suspirou pela qüinquagésima quinta vez naquele dia, estavam no salão de beleza a... erm, não sei quantas horas. Seu cabelo estava envolto em uma toalha que por sua vez estava envolta em uma touca.

Suas unhas das mãos e dos pés estavam pintadas de vermelho, mesmo que ela tenha sugerido piamente que pintassem de preto, sua sobrancelha estava feita e agora só lhe faltava o cabelo e a maquiagem.

Ela mal podia acreditar que a forçaram a vir à outra casa só para encontrar um salão só para elas... Mikoto realmente se excedia nas festividades.

Sentia-se de certa forma tola.

Sempre gostara de comemorações quando criança.

Sonhava em poder ir a essas comemorações e poder dançar como os casais que via.

Mas, após a morte de seus pais, ela nunca mais gostara de festas.

Fazia tudo o que lhe era possível para evita-las, mas Mikoto, a amiga da sua mãe e tutora de Sakura, amava festas, e desde a morte de sua melhor amiga, sempre tentava empurrar Sakura para uma dessas hediondas festas.

Depois de terem ido na vigésima quinta loja de vestidos e, finalmente, conseguirem achar seus vestidos foram que elas se dirigiram para o salão, onde estavam no momento.

Sakura já tinha seu cabelo solto, alguns cachos espalhados. Sua maquiagem era simples, mas completamente formidável.

Ela olhava para fora do carro, observando as árvores, tão verdes, passarem rapidamente.

Essa noite prometia.

｡｡｡

Ela podia ouvir a música tocando. Era uma música harmoniosa, o que a fez lembrar-se das festas que seus pais davam.

Os sorrisos deles estavam marcados para sempre na sua memória, e doía a ela relembrar desses detalhes.

Já estava trajando seu vestido, seus cabelos soltos e a gargantilha de sua mãe enfeitando-lhe o pescoço, nas orelhas um par de brinco simples de ouro-branco.

Seus lábios estavam pintados de vermelho vivo, e ela estava fazendo como fazia nas festas de seus pais; estava espiando pela fresta da porta do segundo andar.

- Espiar não é coisa que uma dama faria. –ela ouviu a tão odiava voz falar atrás de si. Virou-se lentamente para ele, tentando não perder a pouca paciência que tinha aquele dia.

- Assustar os outros não é nada cordial. –ela disse com os dentes entrecerrados.

- Acho que estamos quites então. –ele sorriu debochadamente e ela sentiu uma imensa vontade de bater naquele rostinho de bundinha de nenê dele.

- Me deixe em paz, Sasuke. –ela grunhiu, voltando a olhar pela fresta.

- E por que eu faria isso, Sa-ku-ra? –ela sentiu a raiva rapidamente crescendo dentro de si. Era algo que ele só provocava nela.

- Porque eu não gostaria de ver seu lindo rostinho ser danificado por meu punho, Sa-su-ke. –ele lançou-lhe um olhar gélido, dando um passo para frente, para perto dela.

- E por que você acha que seria capaz de me bater, Sakura? –ela sorriu vitoriosa, dando um passo para frente, assim como ele.

- Porque bater em lesados homossexuais é muito fácil, Sasuke. –ele soltou um rosnado baixo, e o sorriso dela aumentou. Até que foram interrompidos.

- SAKURA! Pensei que não te acharia! – Mikoto apareceu pela porta e foi arrastando Sakura para a porta. –Está na hora, querida! –ela disse sorridente, lançando um olhar de aviso para seu filho caçula, Sasuke.

- Ah... Mikoto-! Não!!!! –Sakura tentava se soltar, não resultando em nada. Ela vestia uma capa preta por cima do vestido, ao qual ocultava o mesmo.

- Vamos, querida! Vai ser divertido! –e falando isso ela empurra Sakura para uma grande porta, tirando-lhe a capa no movimento.

Várias exclamações foram ouvidas e uma onda de timidez tomou Sakura. Ela nunca tivera feito uma entrada sozinha... ainda mais no meio de tantas pessoas desconhecidas.

Juntando um pouco de coragem, e vendo a cara de surpresa, com um olhar de luxúria, de Itachi, ela resolve ser a melhor possível.

Sem erros dessa vez, disse para si mesma.

E, enquanto foi descendo, seu vestido preto, com uma fenda em uma das coxas, delineava suas curvas, cabia-lhe como uma segunda pele.

E, os homens do local bem que perceberam, pelos olhares que lançavam a ela.

Talvez essa noite não seja de todo mal.

｡

**Fim do Capítulo II**

｡

**Amai Shoossetsu: Doce Romance**

**Kioku no Goryuushin wa Shinda - Lembranças**

｡

｡

**N/A:** Oie!

Bem, primeiramente, gostaria de me desculpar pela demora!

É muito difícil conciliar a escola (Terceirão) com as fics! D:

Mas, eu n vou desistir dessa fic, nem da Kunoichi, por nada! :D

Espero que tenham gostado!

Estou dando o melhor de mim u_u

Beijos!

Mandem reviews, queridos! ;D

**. Sayu Koishimoto .**

_08-04-2009_

▬ **SUPER IMPORTANTE P.S. **▬

► Só postarei o próximo capítulo após haver 6 reviews, a quantidade deste capítulo! ;) ◄


	3. Capítulo III : Yukkuri

「**Amai Shoossetsu**」

｡

_Dedicada à Sara_

｡

｡

**Capítulo III : Yukkuri **

｡

｡

Ela nunca se vira como uma mulher bonita... nem feia. Ela achava-se normal.

Nas festas, as quais ela era obrigada a ir, alguns homens iam conversar com ela, mas ela preferia ficar na companhia de Itachi, sentia-se mais a vontade com ele.

Talvez ela fosse cega, ou talvez ela fosse apenas avoada.

Não sabia o que era.

Seus amigos diziam-lhe esses adjetivos, mas ela nunca encontrava a razão deles. Talvez ela fosse _lerda_ mesmo.

Mas, agora, ser vista com todos esses olhares de predadores fazia-a perder o chão. Uma onda de nervosismo a tomava.

Pareciam lobos contemplando uma ovelha.

Teve de rir mentalmente disso.

Seus olhos, após percorrerem o salão, e pararem nem 3 segundos onde Sasuke estava, com os braços cruzados, pararam novamente na figura que se encontrava alguns degraus acima da escada, esperando por ela.

Ele estava vestido com um smoking preto, este lhe caía muito bem, acentuando seus largos, e bem definidos, ombros. O cabelo estava preso, como das últimas vezes, em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Era seu penteado do dia-a-dia. Seus olhos era a parte mais bonita dele. Eram misteriosos, mas tinham uma expressão divertida. Eles eram cheios de carinho e amor, mas estes sentimentos estavam combinados com um outro, ao qual ela nunca vira, ou percebera, no olhar de algum homem, ao menos na direção dela.

Era luxúria.

Ela sentiu seu rosto corar.

Seja lá o que acontecesse esta noite, tudo estaria bem:

Desde que ela estivesse perto dele.

｡｡｡

É claro que ele sabia o quanto o corpo dela era belo.

Mas, ele sabia também o quanto ela lutava para escondê-lo. Ou pelo menos fingia não tê-lo.

O intrigava, e ao mesmo tempo o divertia, como ela era distraída para essas coisas, até mesmo lerda.

Nas festas, poucas por sinal, que eles freqüentavam, ela nem ao menos percebia os olhares gulosos que eram lançados a ela.

Mas, ele percebia.

E fazia questão de espantar qualquer rapaz que houvesse de se aventurar a sequer falar com ela, muito menos tocá-la.

Ele sabia também que esse sentimento de possessão para com ela não era bom sinal.

Sabia que desde que a conhecera algo dentro dele foi acionado. Desde o primeiro olhar que eles trocaram.

Ele precisava tê-la só para si.

E é claro que parte do plano dele era sempre permanecer perto dela. Usando sua aura assustadora para afastar as pessoas.

Mas, infelizmente, ele não podia estar 24 horas perto dela.

Ele não podia estar na universidade ao lado dela.

Mas, ele podia fazer com que ela trouxesse os amigos dela para casa.

Ah! Isso o fazia se lembrar de uma dessas cenas.

｡｡｡

**Flashback**

｡｡｡

Sakura tinha 14 anos, estava no 1° Ano do Ensino Médio. Itachi, 4 anos mais velho que ela, já havia terminado a escola e já cursava universidade de Direito (A/N: Imaginem o Itachi de advogado! Que perfeito! *-*').

É claro que ela sabia que ele tinha esse sentimento de proteção de irmão mais velho para com ela.

Ok, sejamos sinceros, era algo muito mais poderoso, e egoísta, do que sentimento de irmão mais velho.

Mas, ela parecia se esquecer disso fazendo amizade com aquele loirinho que caía de amores por ela.

É claro que Itachi fazia questão de ir buscá-la vez ou outra, quando podia. Isso era desculpa para ele poder ver com quem ela andava, com quem falava, com quem fazia amizades.

Ele nunca havia odiado tanto uma pessoa quanto aquele garoto.

À primeira vista, o loirinho, que ele vira abraçado com Sakura, foi objeto de ódio para o grande Uchiha.

E, como ele odiou o garoto.

Assim que Sakura entrou no carro, dizendo adeus para seu colega, ela sorriu para ele, encontrando-o carrancudo.

Como ousara aquele garoto encostar na SUA Sakura?

- Ita-kun? –ela chamou-o naquela voz doce, que usava quando percebia ter feito algo errado.

Ele a encarou, pensando em degolá-la por ser tão desligada.

- Que foi, Sakura? –ele perguntou com os dentes cerrados.

- Ano... amanhã eu posso ir à casa de Naruto para estudar? –ela perguntou a ele, a voz baixa, temerosa.

Rapidamente um plano se formulou na mente ágil dele.

- Ne, por que não o traz para nossa casa? Haha-uê ficaria tão alegre de conhecer seu _amiguinho_, Sakura. –ele disse, a voz trêmula na palavra 'amiguinho'.

- Você tem certeza, Itachi-kun? –ela perguntou incerta. Ele apenas sorriu como resposta.

E, digamos, que depois do garoto ter ido à casa dos Uchiha. E ter desaparecido por alguns minutos, por precisar ir ao banheiro, ele nunca mais sequer tocou em Sakura.

E, após o garoto, que Itachi descobriu se chamar Naruto, retornar, a face branca como se tivesse visto um fantasma, ela perguntou se havia algo de errado; o garoto apressadamente respondeu que não. Tal é o efeito que Itachi o causou.

E tal efeito dura até hoje.

｡｡｡

Ele sorriu.

Bons anos aqueles.

Quando ela chegou próxima a ele, ele tomou a mão dela, caminhando lado a lado, os convidados abrindo caminho, foram até onde os pais dele estavam, ambos sentados em duas cadeiras em um lugar mais elevado.

- Sakura, você está magnífica! –Mikoto exclamou, recebendo uma confirmação de cabeça do marido. A garota apenas corou. Mas, o que a fez ficar surpresa, foi Mikoto se levantar da cadeira.

- Caros convidados! –a doce mulher exclamou. Sakura não sabia para onde olhar, se para Mikoto, ou se para um sorridente Itachi.

Isso não lhe cheirava bem.

- Hoje estamos aqui para presenciar o 18° aniversário de minha filha querida, Sakura. Por mais que ela não seja filha do meu ventre, eu a amo como se fosse. –Mikoto disse com ternura, olhando para Sakura, que parecia prestes a desmaiar.

- Mas, esta festa não tem só esse objetivo. Queremos também informar que, como último desejo dos meus falecidos amigos, Hanna Haruno e Fuuma Haruno, era o matrimônio de sua única e amada filha, Sakura Haruno, com meu filho mais velho, Itachi Uchiha. –se os olhos de alguém pudessem se esbugalhar tanto que pareciam que iriam cair, Sakura seria um ótimo modelo. – E, respeitando a vontade deles, é de grande felicidade que venho lhes anunciar o noivado de Itachi e Sakura!

Após ela terminar sua fala foram ouvidos muitos 'uha's e parabéns, assim como muitos 'ah's. Sakura não compreendia nada.

Olhava para Mikoto que sorria como uma criança que ganha o presente de Natal antes da data, e para Itachi, que a olhava com ternura, embora postasse um pequeno sorriso de satisfação.

Ela realmente não entendia nada.

E quando foram lhes desejar felicidades, ela quebrou.

Seu mundo se tornou preto.

Sakura desmaiou nos braços de Itachi.

Ele sabia que seria um pequeno choque pra ela...

Mas ele não esperava tanto.

｡｡｡

Sonhos mostram o que queremos ter, certo?

Para Sakura nem sempre fora assim.

Mas, não é chamado de sonho aquilo que te faz sofrer, certo?

Chama-se de pesadelo.

E, aquilo ao qual ela sonhava no momento, podia ser um mix dos dois.

Um sonho-pesadelo que a fazia feliz enquanto a assustava.

Aonde é que se viu noivar com Itachi?

Devia ser um sonho mesmo...

Ou será que deveríamos chamar de pesadelo?

Não sabia ao certo.

Lembranças alvoroçavam sua mente...

Como aquele garotinho, que a primeira vista a odiou, foi acabar por sendo seu noivo?

Vai saber.

｡｡｡

**Flashback**

｡｡｡

Uma pequena garotinha vestida de um vestido rodado preto se encontrava ao lado de uma linda mulher de cabelos preto azulado, ela trajava um vestido preto e simples, chorava, o enterro sendo feito.

A garotinha olhava apática para os caixões sendo sepultados.

Seus olhos verdes, com outrora tanto brilho, se encontravam vazios.

Seu rosto era branco, como o de uma boneca de porcelana.

O que a diferenciava eram os cabelos róseos, mas até estes pareciam estar sem brilho.

Pessoas iam jogar flores nos túmulos. A garotinha não se movia.

Viu, do canto dos olhos, a mulher se abaixar ao seu lado, na face lágrimas ainda estavam traçadas.

- Sakura... não quer se despedir de seus pais? –a mulher disse, tentando encontrar palavras, mas fracassando piamente.

Como uma garota tão nova entende algo tão complexo como a morte? Até adultos não sabem explicar.

'Despedir'... aquela palavra sempre iria vagar na mente da pequena garotinha.

Ela apenas olhava impassível a mulher em seu lado.

- Okaa-san, já irão fechar. –o garoto que ela vira outrora numa festa se encontrava ao lado da mulher. Nos olhos, que se focavam para a garotinha no momento, havia raiva.

- Se vocês quiserem ir na frente, Itachi... eu e Sakura gostaríamos de ficar um pouco mais, ne, Sakura? –a mulher perguntou para a garotinha que nada disse.

- Creio que isso quer dizer um sim. –disse o garoto se virando, não antes de lançar um outro olhar para a garotinha que se encolheu como se algo pontiagudo tivesse perfurado-a.

Ele havia rido dela por não ter mais pais.

As pessoas foram saindo, dizendo suas condolências para a garotinha e a mulher.

Sakura se perguntava se essas pessoas realmente sabiam o que era perder alguém tão importante... se sabiam o que era ter sua vida destruída.

A chuva começou a cair e só havia agora a garotinha e a mulher olhando para o túmulo, já fechado.

Os túmulos eram um do lado do outro.

Os dizeres, a própria garotinha escolheu.

｡｡｡

◤**Hanna Haruno**◥

_Embora a primavera já se foi, ainda assim a imagem da flor fica. _

_Pois, independente dela estar ali ou não, na próxima primavera ela voltará._

_**Amável mãe, querida esposa e doce amiga.**_

｡｡｡

◤**Fuuma Haruno**◥

_A verdadeira beleza não é no que vemos, mas no que sentimos._

_O amor nada mais é do que a beleza que encanta nossas almas._

_**Gentil pai, amável esposo e galante amigo.**_

｡｡｡

A mulher nunca entenderia o porquê de a garotinha ter escolhido aquelas frases.

A garotinha, por sua vez, se encontrava sufocada por lê-las.

Eram aquilo que ela tinha vivido, embora tão pouco, com seus pais.

Era os momentos em que estavam juntos, em que faziam as refeições juntos, ou em que eles passavam, se não à tarde, a manhã ou a noite juntos.

Não importava o momento, desde que estivessem junto.

E como a pequena garota desejava que esses momentos voltassem.

Que seus pais não tivessem morrido.

Mas, ela sabia que eles não voltariam.

Por que, como certa vez seu pai falou, a morte nada mais é do que a separação daqueles que se amam.

Para ela a morte agora havia ganhado nova perspectiva.

O reencontro com seus pais.

Por toda a existência.

｡

**Fim do Capítulo III**

｡

**Amai Shoossetsu: Doce Romance**

**Yukkuri: Vagarosa  
**

｡

｡

**N/A:** Domo minna! :D

Desculpa a demora... como disse anteriormente para vocês, a escola me tira muito tempo.

Ai Ai... estou escrevendo essa história de combinação de Kunoichi, a qual eu ainda não havia postado, então tive de posta-la antes! XD

Mas, esta agora está postada!

(alguém entendeu algo? Acho que ficar até as 03h00min escrevendo, sendo que amanhã tem aula, não faz bem aos meus neurônios! x.x)

Bem, espero que tenham gostado!

Eu ia acabar o capítulo bem antes do sonho da Sakura, mas vi que alguém reclamou dos capítulos muito curtos, então resolvi aumenta-lo! xD

Caso tenham alguma dúvida, me contatem! ;)

Ah!

Obrigada por TODAS! Eu disse TODINHAS as reviews mandadas! :D

Amei demais-ais-ais! *-*

.

Haha!

Amo vocês!

Então mandem reviews!

Pra reclamar, perguntar, o que for que seja! :D

Eu as amo K3

Hihi!

Beijos pra vocês, leitores amados!

**. Sayu Koishimoto .**

_11-05-2009_

▬ **SUPER IMPORTANTE P.S. **▬

► Só postarei o próximo capítulo após haver 9 reviews, a quantidade deste capítulo! ;) ◄


	4. Capítulo IV: Kare no Kimochi

「**Amai Shoossetsu**」

｡

_Dedicada à Sara_

｡

｡

**Capítulo IV: Kare no Kimochi  
**

｡

｡

A respiração da garota na cama era desregulada, como se ela estivesse tendo um pesadelo. Ele apenas a olhava, olhos traçados de esperança, amor e dor. Havia tido uma lembrança do enterro dos pais de Sakura, e ela não fora nada agradável. Perguntava-se como pudera ser tão insensível com ela naquela época. É claro que era apenas uma criança, mas como pudera ser uma tão má? Bufou para si mesmo, vendo-a se virar novamente. Esperava que agora pudesse demonstrar para ela o outro lado de si mesmo; queria vê-la feliz, por causa dele.

Os olhos dela começaram a se abrir e ele segurou a respiração. Será que a idéia de se casar com ele era tão revoltante a ponto dela ter uma reação como aquela? É claro que ele sabia que não era bom o suficiente para ela, mas ele tentava, realmente. Olhou para suas mãos que estavam cerrando-se. Ele tinha noção de que a garota de cabelos cor de chiclete era melhor do que ele, que ele não a merecia. Mas, ele gostaria de ser digno dela, gostaria de poder protegê-la e amá-la. Ah, como gostaria que ela o amasse também, mas isso era apenas uma utopia, não é mesmo?

Quando aqueles olhos verdes se focaram nele, ele sentia o ar deixar seus pulmões. Como ela podia ser tão inocente e ainda ter um ar de sensualidade? Aqueles olhos piscaram várias vezes, antes de se cravarem em sua forma demonstrando um misto de traição, raiva e confusão, junto com outra emoção que ele não compreendia. Perguntava-se se a idéia era realmente tão nauseante a ponto de ela demonstrar tais sentimentos no seu olhar.

- Por quê?

Tanta coisa ela podia perguntar, mas ela tivera de perguntar a única coisa que ele não sabia responder, sinceramente ao menos.

- Era o último pedido de seus pais. –visto a expressão de confusão e incredulidade postada na face dela, com um longo suspiro ele continuou, sua máscara de apatia perfeita. –Desde muito tempo atrás, nossos pais eram grandes amigos. Quando sua mãe descobriu estar grávida de você, foi uma grande felicidade para todos. Naquele tempo nossos pais faziam planos de me casar com a filha que sua mãe iria ter, ou seja, você. Unir as famílias parecia algo tão simbólico para todos eles que voltaram aos dias de casamentos arranjados. Eu era jovem demais para compreender sobre o que falavam, além de não estar interessado nem um pouco. –a face dela estava em lágrimas, mas ele sabia que tinha de continuar.

- Foi então que você nasceu. Você era um belo bebê, seu rosto guardava uma inocência tão doce e pura e você era um dos mais belos bebês que existiu. Eu tinha 4 anos, quase 5. E então colocaram você em meu colo e você sorriu para mim e tocou meu rosto. As sensações que experimentei com você naquele momento foram únicas, a ponto de um sorriso sempre se delinear em meus lábios quando nossos olhos se encontravam. –ao ver a incredulidade mais acentuada naqueles olhos verdes, ele se sentiu um pouco ressentido, será que havia sido duro demais nesses anos com ela?

- Nossas mães ficaram tão satisfeitas, a promessa do casamento estava feita. E pela nossa interação, eles sabiam, tinham certeza, de que faríamos um bom par.

- Mas, desde que me lembre, você me odiava, até mudar drasticamente e ser o que você é hoje comigo. –ela balançava a cabeça, perdida em meio às mudanças dele. –Eu não entendo... Por que você havia sido tão insensível aquela vez no funeral de meus pais, e porquê você sempre foi grosso comigo, até os 12? Eu gostaria de saber o que te fez mudar. –o olhar de súplica dela apenas tornava essa explicação ainda mais embaraçosa. Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça, para que ela não visse o rubro colorindo sua face.

- No dia do funeral de seus pais, eu... A verdade é que eu _te desprezava_. –uma onda de dor inundou o rosto dela, e ele cerrou os dentes para contar a verdade. –Eu sentia _inveja_ de você. Você conseguia mostrar tão livremente suas emoções e ver você _com dor_, me trazia uma tremenda satisfação. –ele suspirou, tentando contar os sentimentos que eram regurgitados dentro dele perante a face transtornada dela.

-Eu nunca pude ser assim. Sempre tive que ser apático perante as pessoas. Como primogênito, era esperado nada mais do que uma postura que transparecesse orgulho e poder, além de respeito. Era esperado de mim nada mais do que perfeição. Eu vivia nesse tipo de mundo, enquanto você, com seus pais, tinham toda uma liberdade, algo que sempre eu almejava, e vê-la daquele jeito, definhando, me trouxe uma felicidade sádica. Você estava da mesma maneira que eu sempre me sentia e isso, para mim, foi como me olhar num espelho. Você não era mais aquela garotinha com liberdade. –os olhos dela estavam brilhando de lágrimas, os lábios um pouco abertos. Os olhos estavam esbugalhados, encarando-o fixamente, esperando ele continuar.

- Foi por isso que agi daquela forma no enterro. E continuei agindo daquela forma durante alguns anos, até que me apeguei a você. Você que mesmo perdendo os pais e tendo de lidar com minha postura mesquinha, ainda assim conseguia sorrir para mim, e se alegrava com as coisas mais ridículas e simplórias. Você que amava livros, principalmente de romances, amava-os como eu. Você que era fascinada por ópera e músicas clássicas e praticava balé na sala espelhada, pensando que ninguém a via. Você que conseguiu derreter minhas barreiras e não se importava com tantos insultos. Oh, Sakura, foi por isso que eu mudei. Eu não agüentava ver seu olhar de dor quando eu a insultava ou fazia algo insensível para você. Você me fez te amar, e não pude deixar que sofresse mais. –ele pegou a mão dela, a apertando gentilmente. Em choque, ela nada fez, nem para se livrar do aperto dele, nem para esboçar uma reação.

- Me perdoe por te fazer sofrer quando criança. Mas, Sakura, eu te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo. E, se você aceitar o noivado, você me faria o homem mais feliz desse mundo. –sua respiração estava descompassada, e sua mão ainda retinha a mão dela. Ele a olhava nos olhos, esperando que ela falasse algo. Um 'sim' ou um 'não' já lhe eram suficientes. Mas, ela apenas o olhava com um desacreditado, como se esses sentimentos dele fossem impossíveis. Depois de alguns instantes se encarando, ele resolveu dizer algo para quebrar tal clima.

- Por favor, Sakura, me diga algo. –ele suplicou para ela, os olhos banhados de uma nova dor.

- Itachi... –ela falou baixo, os olhos pintados de um novo sentimento, algo nobre. –Eu... –ela suspirou, tentando encontrar as palavras. –Eu... –ela descobriu que não conseguia dizer nada. Será que queria passar o resto da vida com aquele garoto? Não, ele não era mais um garoto, ela disse a si mesma, um homem era o que ele era. E ela era uma mulher. Eles eram opostos em tudo, eram como o yin e o yang. Será que realmente funcionariam?

Ela sabia que nunca havia imaginado o resto de sua vida sem ele. Desde pequena tinha essa utopia de que ele parasse de odiá-la e a amasse. Sonhava que eles iriam se casar e serem felizes para sempre, como num conto de fadas. Oh, sim. Itachi era o cavalheiro dela, ela riu da memória. Ele era tão nobre nos olhos infantis dela. Mas, será que como naquela época, ela gostaria de tê-lo como marido? Ele havia mudado, mas continua sendo o príncipe dela. Porém, algo assim de súbito... ela não conseguia responder. Suspirando, o fitou seriamente.

- Itachi.... eu...

A porta se abre, num solavanco, os dois se viram para ver Sasuke ali. O rosto dele com uma expressão de raiva, e um outro sentimento estava ali, mas Sakura não sabia identificá-lo. Ela só sabia que esse sentimento sempre estava ali quando Sakura estava próxima de Itachi.

- Okaa-san quer vocês dois na festa. Ela disse que os convidados querem lhes parabenizar e que, acima de qualquer declaração do noivado de vocês, hoje é o aniversário de Sakura. –ele disse numa voz transtornada. Itachi sorriu maldosamente, se aproximando de Sakura e passando o braço pelos ombros da mesma que apenas o encarou confusa, e o rosto corado.

- Já estamos indo, _Sa-su-ke_. Você pode ir agora. –ele viu Sasuke cerrar os punhos e um sorriso largo de uma satisfação sádica se espalhou pelo rosto de Itachi. Sasuke apenas se virou e, pisando forte, saiu dali. Itachi voltou sua atenção para Sakura. Levantou-se e estendeu sua mão para ela. Ela aceitou e se levantou, ficando de frente para ele. Ainda com as mãos dadas, ele foi puxando-a para a porta, mas ela segurou a mão dele, forçando a parar e olhá-la. Fitando os olhos dele, ele viu uma determinação nos orbes esverdeados dela.

- Itachi, eu preciso de tempo para dar sua resposta, mas no momento não quebraremos o noivado. –ela suspirou e continuou o olhando, de forma terna. Até que sorriu, ficou na ponta dos pés e deu-lhe um beijo do lado dos lábios dele. –Devemos ir para a festa. –suspirou para ele e soltou sua mão, indo para a porta e parando ali para olhar para ele, que estava com a mão no local onde ela havia o beijado.

- Vamos, Itachi. –ele olhou para ela e a encontrando sorrindo para ele, com aqueles olhos adoráveis. Andou até ela e lhe ofereceu o braço, o que ela aceitou grata.

- Vamos, Sakura. –e ambos se encaminharam para o baile, a mão dela descansando graciosamente no braço dele que mantinha aquela pose de respeito e, naquele momento, de orgulho.

Afinal, não é sempre que você fica noivo da mulher que ama, não é mesmo?

｡

**Fim do Capítulo IV**

｡

**Amai Shoossetsu: Doce Romance  
**

**Kare no Kimochi: Sentimentos dele  
**

｡

｡

**N/A: **Hey minna! :D

Meu, quanto tempo ein! ^^"

Agora estou em época de vestibular (vou fazer um monte) e, vocês devem saber como é _fácil_ (note o **sarcasmo** na frase :B) passar em MEDICINA!

Haha, maldito sonho o meu, ne? xD

Bem, como deu um tempinho, resolvi tentar escrever mais um novo cap de AS, espero que tenham gostado o_o

Porque, sabem como é, ne.... muito tempo sem escrever fics, não deve ficar muito bom quando se volta (ENFERRUJADA MODE ON! ç.ç')

Desculpe o capítulo pequeno e...

PERDOEM A DEMORA 3

Espero que alguém ainda esteja lendo essa fic e mande review ._.

Porque, sem dúvida alguma eu só voltei a escrever (tentar) essa fic por causa desse estímulo de vocês todos!

MUITO OBRIGADA! Sou muitíssimo grata a todas as pessoas que mandaram review! *-*

Bem, não vou gastar mais linhas xD

Espero que gostem e....

**MANDEM REVIEW!!**

Pra que eu consiga passar em algum vestiba (omg, onegai onegai que eu passe! ç.ç) e que continue a escrever essa fic (porque ta cada vez mais difícil conseguir escrever fics!)

Bem... Ja ne, minna!!

Até a próxima! :D

►Agradecimentos ◄

FranHyuuga , ~ Dilly , LILIAN , The-LoLz-Twins , Paixão , VeronicaLee , Neko Sombria , Tauanne Uchiha , Lecka-chan , Sara Koishimoto , Vivian Hatake Malfoy , b(.)bah, Uzu Hiina , himawari Ice flower , Natsumi Takashi , Kaemily , Anna chan (: , Luanny e Vanessa hime!

**. Sayu Koishimoto .  
**

_02-10-2009_

**PS: **Vou participar do concurso Sakura no Ai desse ano novamente! *-*

Me desejem sorte com a fic! E leiam-na quando eu publicá-la, onegai minna! i.i

Amo vcs :3


	5. Capítulo V : Kakutei

「**Amai Shoossetsu**」

｡

_Dedicada à Sara_

｡

｡

**Capítulo V : Kakutei**

｡

｡

O cantar dos pássaros. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, a claridade machucando-os um pouco. Era manhã. Deixou seu corpo repousar na cama, sem se preocupar com nada, apenas ouvindo o doce som do tranqüilo silêncio matinal. Os orbes tornaram a se fechar, uma espécie de estupor levando-a para um universo paralelo a este em que os humanos habitam.

Ali estavam seus pais, ela percebeu após algum tempo. A garotinha pequena que tinha as mãos seguradas pelas duas pessoas indispensáveis na vida de qualquer criança. Seu coração palpitou enquanto ela sentiu-se levantar a mão tentando, em vão, alcançar algo que não passava de surreal. Seus pés mexeram-se e percebeu que corria. A respiração arfante, até que gotas começaram a cair e deparou-se com um cemitério. O dia virou noite; a noite se propagou em escuridão infinita. A cor deixou de ser reconhecida por seus olhos, os quais só conseguiam delinear formas naquele ambiente frígido.

Tremeu, abraçando seu corpo frágil e gélido. Supôs que aquilo deveria ser um pesadelo e quase se pôs a sorrir quando pensou que tudo acabaria quando acordasse, só necessitava agüentar até lá. Seu coração comprimiu-se quando ela foi jogada em uma realidade alternativa. Mikoto na cama do hospital, seus filhos olhando apáticos para ela, embora os olhos de ambos estivessem atormentados. Fugaku não estava presente, e ela ouviu a sua mãe de consideração perguntar por ele. "A reunião acabará logo". Foi a resposta concedida por um homem que ela desconhecia. Sua figura era de alguém de poder, trajando um paletó e uma aura que impunha respeito; mas, a posição de seus ombros, o jeito como seus olhos estavam alvoroçados como a vegetação após um tornado. Ele estava sofrendo, ela notou. Perdeu-se em seu próprio sonho, o outro homem falou algo, mas ela não se deu o trabalho de ouvir. O primeiro, e mais velho, homem havia capturado toda sua atenção. Com os olhos arregalados percebeu quem era e um grito saiu de seus lábios.

"_ITACHI!"_

Levantou-se de sobressalto. Suada, os punhos cerrados, a respiração desregulada. Aquele pesadelo havia sido tão real que isso a assombrou por um instante. O comunicado do dia anterior havia sido um grande choque. Casamento não era um dos sonhos mais imediatos dela; diria que estava entre os últimos a serem completados, logo antes de "Criar um hamster de estimação". Sentou-se na beirada da cama olhando para os próprios pés. A liberdade era algo que seus pais sempre a ensinaram a cultivar, a proteger, a amar. A proposta era como um golpe certeiro nesse ideal. Matrimônio significava compromisso, desistir de seu livre arbítrio para conseguir se relacionar com alguém, viver _para sempre_ com essa pessoa.

Mesmo com o Sol à janela, ela tremeu.

"_**A única coisa a se temer é o próprio medo**_". As palavras formaram-se em sua mente e ela sentiu a si mesma se tornar pequena, vulnerável. Sua avó havia preenchido parte de sua vida. Foram apenas alguns anos, nem meia dúzia, mas o suficiente para marcá-la. As lembranças daquela mulher tão especial eram embaçadas, vistas por uma visão infantil, incerta de que detalhes deveria focar mais. Algo úmido pingou em sua perna e ela percebeu que era uma lágrima. Levantou-se rapidamente, como se um raio houvesse acertado-a; na realidade, uma epifania havia sido exposta para ela: Ela não queria mais perder ninguém, nem continuar sozinha. _Ela temia a solidão_.

Os pés começaram a andar por conta própria enquanto a garota de cabelos róseos refletia sobre essa revelação. Voltou a si quando sentiu sua mão conectando contra alto duro e gélido (N/A: Ui' Não pensem besteira!); uma porta. Percebendo sua tolice, pôs-se a correr para o esconderijo mais próximo — o escritório de Itachi.

Ficou calada, o rosto pressionado contra a madeira, esperando ouvir o barulho da fechadura. Suspirou ao ouvir o som da madeira fechando-se. Soltou o ar que não sabia estar prendendo. Passou os olhos rapidamente pela quantidade de livros e arquivos que aquele quarto possuía. A imensidão fez-la perguntar-se se ele teria sido o leitor de todas aquelas relíquias. Sorriu ao associar o Uchiha mais velho com uma traça de livros — aquilo simplesmente combinava com ele. Seu fascínio guiou-a pelas estantes, os dedos passando pelo corpo de cada livro, os olhos nunca parados em um lugar único, sempre indecisos sobre em que direção fitar.

Parou em frente a um livro velho e decrépito, muito diferente da maioria dos livros ao seu redor. Ele trazia uma capa azul de veludo, que tinha várias manchas e algumas falhas; provavelmente cometidas por aquelas pestes ápteras¹. Puxou-o para fora de seu lugar, sentindo o nariz coçar ao sinal da nuvem de poeira que flutuou pelo ar. Seus olhos, já treinados, percorreram o título, sentindo-se surpresa ao lê-lo — era uma cópia surrada (da quantidade de vezes lida, ela supôs) de Alice no País das Maravilhas, do escritor Lewis Carrol.

Soltou um riso baixo, nunca imaginando aquele Itachi sendo um leitor assíduo de 'contos de fada'. Achou uma poltrona ao lado de uma luminária e sentou-se ali, abrindo o livro e começando sua leitura, já se esquecendo do fato que o dono do livro estava tão próximo do local da sina.

As letras estavam um tanto quanto gastas, mas o que a deixou abismada foram os comentários em uma letra pequena e desenhada que ela supunha ser do seu 'noivo'. Eram pequenos poemas, alguns apenas de três versos — o que ela reconheceu como haikais², outros com palavras que percorriam toda a página; falavam sobre amor, sobre a própria protagonista do livro e de seu suposto (e provável, segundo as palavras do autor dos poemas) romance com o Mad Hatter.

Imaginou aquele garotinho tão fechado escrevendo coisas tão belas. As digitais traçaram o contorno das letras, tentando absorver cada sentimento que elas sussurravam.

Ela, enfim, pode ouvi-lo.

Pensamentos, emoções, sonhos, desejos. Eram turbilhões, zumbidos na cabeça dele, mas que — sendo o prodígio que era — aprendeu a conter.

A história era igual como ela conhecia, mas as escritas absorveram sua atenção. Perdeu noção do tempo, como era de seu feitio quando 'mergulhava' nesse universo dos livros. Estava na última página, as digitais dos indicadores um tanto quanto pretas pelo fato de dedilhar a caneta usada pelo poeta. Um pigarro assustou-a, fazendo-a soltar o livro que caiu em um baque seco no chão. Apoiado em uma estante próxima estava o dono daquela sala e daqueles livros. Engoliu em seco tentando pensar em uma boa justificativa quando o viu levantar a sobrancelha, indagando-a silenciosamente. Ela riu nervosamente e ele sorriu, bagunçando o cabelo dela e se encaminhando para a saída da sala. Parou antes de se retirar.

- O café da manhã estará pronto daqui a 5 minutos, Sakura. Sugiro que você vá se trocar... –ele tornou a virar-se para ela, um sorriso um tanto quanto malicioso (e sensual) em seus lábios. –A não ser que necessite de meu amparo nessa tarefa. –a garota sentiu o rosto corar e bufou, visivelmente constrangida. Itachi apenas riu e se retirou, deixando-a novamente sozinha em seu escritório.

Levantou-se e pegou o livro caído no chão. Estava aberto na última página, a qual ela havia parado a leitura. Encarou a página um instante, sentindo o rubro colorir suas bochechas e um certo calor, embora da manhã ser um pouco frígida, tomar seu ser. Fechou o livro e se retirou, não acreditando em si mesma e o quanto seu coração batia fortemente; parecia que tinha corrido uma maratona!

Encostou-se contra sua porta e colocou a cabeça nas mãos, suspirando resignada. A visão daquelas últimas palavras fazendo o calor retornar novamente.

"_**Razão de meus sorrisos; pavio de minha ternura**_

_**Que seria de mim sem ti, ó minha donzela**_

_**Doce, gentil, encantada, bela**_

_**Minha primavera em mulher; minha flor de cerejeira."**_

Talvez escolhê-lo para conviver o resto de seus dias não fosse uma decisão tão estúpida. Talvez fosse hora de deixar de martirizar seus sentimentos por aquele homem. Como Sakura, indivíduo independente, arisca, contundente — ela estava morrendo de medo de se machucar. Mas, como mulher e amante, seguindo o desejo de seu próprio coração, a decisão já estava mais que clara.

Observou o anel de noivado em cima da penteadeira e colocou-o no dedo; sem mais negar seus sentimentos e viver com represálias.

A primavera não estava longe.

｡

**Fim do Capítulo V**

｡

**Amai Shoossetsu: Doce Romance  
**

**Kakutei: Decisão**

**¹-Áptero: animais sem asas (refere-se à traça)**

**²-Haikai: Forma poética de origem japonesa que consiste em três linhas, valorizando a concisão e a objetividade. Os mais tradicionais sempre contém um _kijo _(palavras ou frases que têm associação com uma estação do ano).**

｡

｡

**N/A: **366 dias sem postar essa fic. 1 ano e 1 dia. 8784 horas. 31622400 segundos.

OMG!

Perdoem-me a demora! Novamente estou em um ano de vestibular. Cursinho para passar no infeliz (e super concorrido) curso de Medicina. Meus neurônios estão sendo gastos para memorização de fórmulas, aplicações e nomes da anatomia de plantas, etc. Estou me sentindo sobrecarregada (mais uma vez?)

Bem, necessitei mesmo escrever esse capítulo porque eu não gostaria que vocês, meus leitores queridos, tivessem de esperar mais para essa autora boba postar.

Se é que alguém ainda lê essa fic. *entra em depressão*

Bem, gostaria de pedir por **REVIEWS**, já que elas foram a razão de que eu FINALMENTE escrevesse.

Novamente, sinto muito pela demora, o próximo capítulo não vai demorar, pois coloquei esta fic com meu principal projeto (quero finalizá-la antes do fim do ano).

►Agradecimentos ◄

jord73; Sara Koishimoto; b(.)bah ; Neko Sombria; MoHMoH; Lecka-chan; Mi-Cham18; LUKA SAI; FranHyuuga; mila haruno; Uzu Hina; marjorie haruno; Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki; Michelle!

Obrigada a todos vocês que perderam um pouquinho de seu tempo lendo e enviando **reviews** para essa ficwriter pirada e carente.

OBRIGADA!

Bem, até a próxima que, se o Kami no Sozo (deus da criatividade) me iluminar, será em breve!

Kissus, minna-san!

**.Sayu Koishimoto.**

_03-10-2010_


End file.
